Unforgivable
by Faeries Twilight
Summary: Short standalone with a Buffy and Xander conversation that deals with the Season 7 BuffySpike relationship in Chosen as well as their past relationship. Big Surprise - Spoilers.


**Title:  **Unforgivable

**Rating:  **PG-13****

**Summary: ** A Buffy and Xander conversation that deals with the Season 7 Buffy/Spike relationship in Chosen as well as past issues.  Big Surprise - Spoilers.

**Genre: ** Argument

**Pairings:**  Buffy/Spike

**Time Frame: ** Season 7, just before Buffy announces her "Big Plan" (the one that worked, not where all the potentials died...)

**Status: ** Complete Standalone.  Want more?  Ask for it!  ^_^

**Disclaimer:  **Buffy would be a lot different if I owned it.

**Author's Note:**  Xander and Buffy definitely have issues..

**Unforgivable**

Xander turns away from the revolting sight in the basement of Buffy and Spike laying contentedly together on his cot.  He stalks off, jealously rising unbidden.  How could Buffy do this?  To him?  To the Scoobies?  To what she stands for as the Slayer?  And why hasn't she learned her lesson?  This happened with Angel already and look how peachy keen that ended up!

Early the Following Morning…

"Buffy!  How can you have even.. even, thought about Spike that way?  He's a Vampire!" Xander ranted.

"He has a soul!  He's good!" Buffy retorts, tired of using the same argument.

"And look how great that ended with Angel!"

"Spike is not Angel!" Buffy yelled, bristling.  She takes a few deep breathes, forcing herself to remember the Potentials needed their sleep for what she was planning..

"So?  And what about the time he tried to rape you, Buffy?  Rape!"

"Xander, you, of all people, have no goddamn right to say that to me." Buffy said, her tone lower and deadlier.

"Wha?" he replied, stupidly.

"Remember the Hyena incident?  I know you do.  Remember when YOU tried to rape me?" Buffy countered, playing this card for the first time.

          Xander's remaining eye snapped open in shock as the memory played vividly through his mind.  He had blocked a great deal of the incident, mainly the pig part, but that was also something that had haunted him for a while.  Of course, he'd never remembered that when accusing Spike.  At least, not till now.  "I.. that's… I was possessed!  It's different!" he tried to defend himself.

          "How Xander?  How!?  You think that Spike doesn't fight every single day against his demon?  And, even when he was sans soul, he was good.  He chose to be!  Could Hyena Xander have done that?  What about Angelus?"

          Xander gaped at her, overwhelmed by the horrible truth of her words.  He still couldn't see her side, it was just too skewed for him.  It was wrong.  How could she not see that?  

          "He's a Vampire!  A demon!"  Xander shrieked, trying desperately to make her understand.

          "And what was Anya?  The Science teacher?  That cat girl?  Seriously, do not get me started, Xander!" she ranted right back at him.

          "And, speaking of Anya, remember the time with the cameras, at the Magic Box.  Come on Buffy, that must have hurt you like it hurt me.  Spike cheated on you!"

          "We weren't… involved at the time." She said, blocking the flood of emotion she felt was coming at those memories.  "Besides, you're really one to talk Xander!" he paled and tried to say something, but she plowed onwards.  "At least he has never cheated on me!  Like you did to Cordelia, or like Angel and Faith or even Riley and that Vampire slut!"

          A heavy silence fell over the room as Buffy's harsh words brought up painful memories for both parties.  The uneasy quiet was broken by the stirring of the household as the potentials raced for the bathroom.  Buffy finally spoke again, in a controlled and deadly angry tone.

          "Xander. You may be my best friend, but you're out of your depth here.  If you can't accept it, just leave it the hell alone, or I'll be happy to let Spike test out his new sans chip state as I test my 'I don't hurt humans' stance.  Understand?"

          Xander slowly nodded, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat.  He did understand what she threatened and what she wanted.  He still couldn't understand why.  Everything Spike had done - it was unforgivable.  She'd see that someday, he thought as Buffy stalked off to deal with the upcoming battle.   

****

****

**Author's Follow-up:  **We had to work out those issues with Buffy and Xander.  Besides, why didn't she ever mentioned the time Xander tried to rape her?  Really...


End file.
